1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the maintenance of components on aircraft and other vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for using automated identification technology tags to manage the rework of components on aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft may be maintained on a regular basis to ensure safe and efficient operation. Aircraft maintenance may be performed by following various maintenance procedures.
Procedures for maintaining an aircraft may include inspecting various components of the aircraft. For example, aircraft components may be inspected as part of a routine maintenance procedure to confirm that the components are present and are in working order. Aircraft components also may be inspected in response to an occurrence that might result in an inconsistency in the component. For example, aircraft components may be inspected in response to an emergency landing of the aircraft or in response to the aircraft striking an object or an object striking the aircraft.
An inspection of a component on an aircraft may indicate an inconsistency in the component. In some cases, the component may be reworked to remove the inconsistency. Currently, a technician reworking a component to remove an inconsistency may not be aware that the component was previously reworked or the extent to which the component was previously reworked. As a result, time and effort may be wasted in reworking the component.
Automated identification technology may be used to automatically identify objects, collect data about the objects, and enter that data directly into a computer system with little or no human involvement. Automated identification technology tags may be attached to various objects. Examples of automated identification technology tags may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and contact memory buttons. Information identifying the object and various characteristics of the object may be stored in the tags. This information may be read from the tags and automatically entered into a computer system for processing using an appropriate reader device. Such automated identification technology has not been fully utilized for the inspection and maintenance of aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.